Fangs & the Schnee
by Vorox3
Summary: Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang go about their daily lives, when Weiss and Blake begin to act strange...but that's not all they find out. (Monochrome)
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

_**AN**_**:**** Ello all, I have this first chapter of a new Monochrome story I have for you guys! And this one, I will finish!(Please don't kill me, eheh) Anyway, enjoy this little story, there is probably going to be 6 or 7 chapters total. Enjoy!**

**Also this has no relation to Rusting Alone.**

****_Disclamer:_ RWBY is a product of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. All characters are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.****

* * *

Our young heroines were reduced to their beds, pinned by boredom. Their classes had eased, White Fang activity at an all time low, and Ruby's ideas had fallen flat. All was quiet, Blake reading a book, Weiss was studying, shiny gauntlets were being polish by Yang, and Ruby sighed on her bed.

"We get it, we have nothing to do." Weiss said with a stern look of annoyance, "Even Zwei knows" she pointed to the dark haired corgi fast asleep.

"There has to be something we can do!" The red hooded girl groaned.

Blake blinked, "Maybe you can read a book." The blonde laughed, "Ruby? Read? A book?"

"Hey, I can read if want to!" Ruby whined.

Weiss raised a finger, "How about you and Yang go to the library?"

"But it's more fun with all four of us!"

"I guess I could come" The Faunus nodded.

"Fine" The Ice Queen muttered

Closing her book, Blake's stomach growled like frustrated beowolf, "I might go to the cafeteria first, then I'll meet you there," before she even finished, the sisters had dashed off.

"I'll go with you...I can't study on a empty stomach" Weiss took hold of her books as Blake stood up, coughing slightly.

"Are you ok?"

"It's just a respiratory thing, it'll go away"

* * *

The cafeteria was mostly empty, since no food was being served. This also meant the two teammates had to resort to the vending machine. Blake and Weiss stared at the bags of snacks behind the glass.

"Ugh, I hate junk food" Weiss stated

Blake sighed, "Just get something to hold you over until we get something else," she typed in the ID number for a somewhat medium size bag of pretzels, seeing the chips as too greasy.

"I'll just nibble off of yours"

"Thanks for asking" Blake murmured sarcastically as she opened the bag.

The girls walked down the hall towards the library, Blake coughed again before eating a salty pretzel.

"You're sure you're ok?" Asked the Ice Queen

"It's nothi-" Blake had heard a loud noise and looked down, Weiss had tripped, she laughed slightly.

Weiss shot back up with a blush of embarrassment, she never never falls, she had prided herself on her gracefulness.

"Shut up, you dolt" She attempted to stop the giggling Faunus.

* * *

The duo was slightly surprised to see the library still in one piece when they arrived. Blake disposed of their empty bag of pretzels and they rendezvoused with the sisters.

To their surprise both girls had found a book, well, the 'books' were more of the comic type.

"Never thought I'd see this" Weiss sat with a smirk.

"Shut up or I'll break your legs" The blonde responded as Blake sat, setting her book on the table.

Blake tilted her head slightly, "Where did you even find a X-Ray and Vav comic in here anyway?"

"Jaune" Ruby replied from behind her 'book'.

Blake's case of the cough resurfaced again, she pounded on her chest slightly, trying to clear something; she felt a grip in her chest.

"You ok, Blake?" Yang raised an eyebrow

"She's been coughing ever since you two left, all she says is, 'Oh, it's nothing'" Weiss mimicked her

Blake growled lightly, "I assure you, I'm fine. Is your nose, ok?" The yellow-eyed girl referenced Weiss' embarrassing moment.

"Oh, shut it" The Ice Queen scolded

Yang put her comic down, "You should just go to the medical ward just in case"

* * *

Blake sighed, "Fine"

A yellow-eyed girl walked into the medical ward; Ren was unconscious on one of the beds, most likely from Nora's hijinks. Blake's cough had seemed to simmer down, it was almost gone, also with the tightening in her chest.

"Oh, Hello" A nurse looked down at her scroll, "Blake Belladonna, is it?" The huntress nodded.

"Good, follow me"

Blake followed the member of the medical staff past many beds until she halted at one.

"Hop up on here" The nurse patted the board-like berth.

The Faunus girl lowered herself onto the bed, explaining her symptoms, "I've had this persistent cough and a weird tightening feeling in my chest"

The nurse took mental note of her words, "Ok, is it your lungs, esophagus, or an other thing that is 'tightening'?"

Blake thought for a moment, "It's more of a general constraint, like something is gently crushing me. It also takes the wind out of me, I find it hard to breathe"

The nurse looked at her with a blank face before laughing, Blake crossed her arms in anger. The nurse reconnected eye contact, "You're fine, don't worry about it!;" She pulled the huntress off of the cot and pushed her out of the ward. Blake growled, frustrated at the nurse's frivolousness; she turned on her heel and left the ward.

* * *

Blake opened the door to her team's dorm, only to be caught off guard by her teammates.

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

The hooded girl blinked, "Is it anything serious?"

"The nurse said I was fine," Belladonna pushed through her teammates to her bunk, her coughing arising slightly. Her teammates sighed and returned to their beds; Weiss had almost fell again before flopping onto the berth.

Weiss frowned, feeling light headed; she pulled her blanket over herself.

Ruby turned to see the alarm clock, "We should be heading off to sleep," she said with a yawn.

* * *

The next day's classes moved with ease, except for Blake's coughing and Weiss' newfound clumsiness. Yang and Ruby had also noticed their lack of concentration.

"We probably shouldn't fight right now" Yang suggested to her sister.

"Huh?"

"I mean, Blake and Weiss have been out of it all day, whatever is up with them should be sorted out before we put ourselves in danger."

Ruby nodded, "I just hope they can sort it out soon"

The bell rang, "Remember! If you don't learn from history! You will repeat it!" Dr. Oobleck took a sip of his coffee as his students left.

Weiss rubbed her head, "I think I'm going to head to the medical ward."

"I'll come with you," Blake said, still wanting to know what was wrong with herself, and to not get laughed at in the process.

The Ice Queen was too far out of her head to ask why.

The sisters looked at each other as the two walked away, "Hope it's nothing bad!" Ruby said as they as walked off.

* * *

Walking down an empty hallway, the two teammates were silent, besides Blake's cough. Blake turned to face the Ice Queen, stopping the girl in her tracks. The Faunus placed the back of her hand on Weiss' forehead; the Schnee blinked.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm checking if you have a fever"

"Let the nurse do it." The blue-eyed girl started to walk again, but her clumsiness doomed her to trip. Weiss had fallen onto Blake, who had froze with wide eyes.

"S-Sorry," Weiss' hair hovered above the other girl. Both girls felt their symptoms melt away, though neither seemed to have the ability to move. It was as if time had stopped for a moment.

"Weiss...c-could you get up?"

"Y-Yeah..." Neither moved.

Blake's eyes widened even more in shock; Weiss' lips had locked onto hers!

When time caught up with the girls, they jumped off each other.

Their screams echoed Beacon; Yang and Ruby perked up and ran to the scene...

* * *

_**AN:**_** And that's it, next chapter will come out whenever! So, stay tuned!****  
**

**_Love_  
**

**_-Vox_**


	2. Chapter 2: Bandages

**AN****: Well, Hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives? It's that magical time again, the time when I post things! I'm hard at work writing this stuff! Why am I delaying you, get to reading 'n' reviewing! Oh, I like that.**

******_Disclamer:_ RWBY is a product of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. All characters are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.******

* * *

Blake and Weiss jumped up on their feet with wide eyes and fingers pointed. They both were shaken by the new experience that had just dawned upon them.

"Y-You!" Blake stuttered

Weiss grabbed her head, "W-We!"

"W-Why?!"

"I don't!"

"But y-you!"

"Blake, Weiss!" Ruby called out from around the corner.

Both frightened girls stood straight and tried to act calm, not wanting Ruby and especially Yang to find a hint of evidence of what had occurred. The sisters veered the corner.

Ruby and Yang skidded to a stop mere inches from the spooked girls. Ruby's Crescent Rose was locked and loaded, along with the Ember Celica.

Yang lowered her weapons, "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Weiss and Blake practically shouted in unison.

Ruby raised an eyebrow, then with a blink muttered, "Uh….ok? Are you two alright?"

"Yes! W-We're fine!"

Yang and Ruby shared a glance with with each other, then with Blake and Weiss.

"Oh, no! Look at the time! I got a...thing to do!" Blake sped off

"Me too!" Weiss left in an instant, leaving the sisters to comprehend their behavior.

* * *

Weiss fled Beacon, sprinting past the academy's statue. She did not think of her destination, but she knew she needed to get faraway. The Schnee had to get to a distance and clear her mind, her brain was running faster than her legs. The girl lost her footing, falling onto her arms and knees. Tears fell onto the stone path, she couldn't think straight, trying to understand what inclined her actions.

"W-Why?" Weiss whispered, "Why did I kiss her?" She hoped for an answer.

"Why?" The huntress repeated with growing anger, "Why, Why, Why?!" Her fists impacted with ground.

This cycle repeated until the stone underneath her was cracked and dotted with blood. Weiss eyed her crimson fingers, ignoring the pain, she looked up into the dimming sky.

"Weiss?" A concerned voice asked.

Weiss slowly turned her head to see Jaune and Pyrrha.

* * *

Blake had bolted into an empty bathroom and locked the door. The Faunus looked in the mirror, lifting a loose pair of fingers to her lips. "What was that? Is she? No...she can't." There were more questions, but one in particular was lingering in the back of her mind

"Did I?..."

Her head fell into her hands, "Why...did THIS have to happen?"

She tried to keep calm, lifting her head, "Why did I...-" there was a bang on the door.

"Blake, are you ok in there?" Ruby had somehow tracked her down.

"Y-Yeah...I-I just-I'll be right out!" She took a deep breath and approached the door.

* * *

Pyrrha cleaned and bandaged Weiss' hands in the JNPR dorm. Jaune was thinking of what to say; he and Pyrrha had found the girl on their way back from a walk. They brought her here to remain hidden from her teammates, by her request. They had just found Weiss punching the ground and sobbing, it was a worrisome and frightening sight to behold.

"Weiss...why were...uh...what happened?" Arc asked shyly.

Weiss stared at him for a moment, "I did...something." Was all she let on.

"Weiss, I won't pry you for information, but you can stay here for as long as you like. We won't tell them that you're here. And you may leave when you want." Pyrrha told her.

The blonde boy nodded, "You can sleep in Ren's bed since he's still in the medical ward"

Weiss smiled slightly, "Thank you..."

* * *

Blake opened the door and creeped out of the bathroom. Ruby and Yang had their arms crossed, wanting answers to her behavior.

"What?" Blake asked

"Don't play dumb, tell us what's up with you," Yang said in a concerned tone.

"I already said nothing happened," Blake tried to walk away, but her arm was caught by Ruby. The hooded girl's silver eyes were full of worry; The Faunus shook away the arm and sauntered off. The blonde teammate stalked behind her all the way back to the dorm, becoming more and more livid as the time passed.

Zwei barked happily as they entered their dorm, sending Blake to Ruby's bunk; the hooded girl called the corgi into the bathroom and shut the door on him for the moment. Ruby put a hand on her sister's shoulder, "Let her go, Yang, she obviously doesn't want to talk about it...right...now. Where's Weiss?"

The Faunus jumped down off the bed, "I'm sure she'll be fine, we got class tomorrow, we'll see her then." Blake began change into sleeping attire.

"Weiss wouldn't miss a day of class even if you gave her a million Lin" Ruby reinforced her statement.

The team and Zwei slipped into the beds and tried to fall into a dream. Across the hall, Weiss was attempting to do the same, three failed in their endeavours.

* * *

_Blake walked down a path, it was a dangerous route. Many creatures of Grimm stalked her and the road was cracked and broken. She didn't know why she walking down this path, but she knew it was bound to her destiny. Reaching the end of the path, a familiar girl stood, her Snow White hair swaying in the wind. Blake turned to run, but the path had disappeared and a wall was in it place. Rotating around slowly, her teammate was a mere foot away from the Faunus. Their eyes met and the world around them began to fill with beautiful and warm colors. Weiss leaned in for a kiss and..._

Blake screamed and woke up.

"Blake?" Ruby asked sleepily

"I-It was just a bad dream...g-go back to sleep." The Faunus shook away the dream and laid back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Pyrrha yawned and sat up, she stretched her arms with a deep breath. She turned and rose from her bed, the warm sunlight leaking in through the window. The green-eyed girl blinked as she looked around the room; she stopped at Weiss' bed, which was empty. In dorm RWBY, the alarm beeped and bleeped; the girls groaned as they rolled off the beds and onto the floor.

Weiss had got up early to avoid contact with her teammates, though she knew that she could only do that out of classes. She sat outside of Dr. Oobleck's classroom, waiting there for her teacher. Her eyelids fell slowly, she tried to forced them open, but with no avail.

* * *

"Weiss?" The Shnee was shook awake. The tired girl looked up to see her three teammates; her eyes shot open and she stood tall.

"What happened to your hands?" Ruby asked, taking Weiss' hand in her palm.

"Nothing, stop worrying about it," She returned to her old self, yanking her hand away.

Blake did her best to not even look at Weiss, "Come on, class is starting."

RWBY was awkwardly quiet in the classroom, it was unsettling for some other students. Pyrrha and Jaune peaked over at their friends, taking note of Ruby's darting eyes and her sister's demeanor of a seasoned sergeant. Yang occasionally eyeballed Weiss and Blake, who were sitting on opposite sides of the team. Pyrrha worked to conclude what and to whom the girls were ire. Jaune seemed to silently abandon his hunch, shaking his head. RWBY's predicament was like a brain teaser as Pyrrha laid it out in mind. Ruby was worried about her teammates, Yang seems angry towards Weiss and Blake, the girls that won't make eye contact, and Weiss' face was full of confusion and horror.

"Blake and Weiss are angry at each other" Pyrrha whispered

Jaune tilted his head, "Huh?"

"Blake and Weiss are angry and scared of each other. Yang is mad at them for not talking to them and working things out. And Ruby, well she's worried about all of them." The red-haired girl told her hypothesis.

"But why are Blake and Weiss scared of one another?"

"Last night in our dorm she told us that she did...something...but what could cause this reaction?"

"And I want a five page paper on the Faunus Rights Revolution, due tomorrow!" Oobleck rambled before the bell rang and zipped off in a blur.

* * *

Other classes with went along somewhat smoothly, the bell rang and the lunch hall opened up. Ruby and Yang split from their team, wanting to talk in private on their way to the lunch hall, forcing Weiss and Blake to walk together. They walked outside the academy, towards the columned building; Weiss took a deep breath of the refreshing air...before being pulled into a bush….

* * *

**AN****: I think this chapter was great for planting suspicion in the other character. But things get even better later on, oh what I have planned...**

**I hope no one takes that in a dirty way...**

**_Love_**

**_~Vox_ **


	3. Chapter 3: Jump

**_AN:_****Well, another week has passed, another chapter will be posted! This is a bit shorter than my other chapters, but it gets the point across! Enjoy all!**

********_Disclamer:_ RWBY is a product of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. All characters are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.********

* * *

"We need to talk." Blake said to her teammate. Weiss shook her head and pulled herself back together. She looked at the tall piece of foliage they were hiding behind, checking if it kept them out of sight.

"First, where did you go yesterday?" Blake asked, eyeing the white-haired girl's bandaged hands.

"I...was with Pyrrha and Arc" She closed her blue eyes, waiting for a sting.

"Across the hall? Really? ...Nevermind, I'm not even going to go into that" Belladonna pushed it aside.

"Second, what was...the.." Blake tapped her lips.

Weiss didn't respond, "I don't want to talk about _that _either, but we can't be like this forever, Weiss!"

"I don't know what happened!" The Schnee almost yelled.

"I don't know why I did it, I don't have a reason for it! I just did it, ok?!"

Blake took a few steps back

"I just did it! I didn't-"

Blake stopped her, "Did you have a dream last night?"

"What does that have to with-"

The Faunus grabbed the other girl by her shoulders, "Did you or did you not have a dream last night?"

"No!"

Blake let go of her and began to speak.

* * *

"Yang, come on!" Ruby whined. The girl was attempting to talk to Yang, who was still angry. The sisters sat at a table, the blonde just thought to herself quietly. Yang took a breath, before slamming her fist onto the wood surface; the hooded girl jumped out of her seat. Ruby stared at the glowing red eyes the blonde had dawned.

"Yang?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Why won't they talk to us! Or even to each other! We're a team, right?! No, more than that, we're friends! We should be talking about this! Not hiding from one another! It just, Ah!" The brawler growled in frustration before allowing her head to fall on the table.

Ruby rested a hand on the exhausted girl's shoulder, "What ever happened they're not comfortable...with letting other people know. Give them a little time. Wait a minute...where are Blake and Weiss anyway?"

Halfway into their eating period, the other teammates of RWBY sat at the bench calmly. The crossed Yang looked into their souls more terrifyingly than any creature of grimm. Blake took a deep breath and simply stated, "We're sorry…" as Weiss stared into space. The Faunus elbowed Weiss not-so-softly, "Oof!" The Schnee rubbed her arm, "We're….sorry for acting the way we were."

Blake continued their speech, "And we figured we should tell you what is going on between us."

"We found out...we both love...Sun"

Yang was dumbfounded, "That's _it_? That's what all this was about? Sun?! The guy from Vacuo?!"

"...Yes…" Weiss nodded

"See everything's fine!" Ruby cheered, hoping to return the table to a state of peace.

* * *

The four were sat in the library, neck deep into giant books about the Faunus Rights Revolution. While the other three used their scrolls, Blake used a traditional notebook; she scribbled down a few words before tearing out the paper. Weiss focused on the text before being distracted by a paper sliding toward her, sighing before picking it up and reading it.

'I still never got an answer about the dream. The one about us.'

Thinking for a moment before silently responding to the girl's note, 'It could be an indicator for something.'

'Do you think there is a chance that we might? _You know_?' Belladonna pushed the note back.

The heiress' eyes widened and her breathing stopped as she glanced at the message. Weiss stood and shut her book, getting the attention of her teammates; without a word, she serenely wandered off.

Ruby set her book down, "Weiss?"

Blake reached for their paper, quickly crumpling it in her hands, "I'll get her."

The bookworm discarded the paper as she left the library to begin her pursuit. Pyrrha snuck around a bookshelf and reached into the waste bin, swiping the note paper before bolting off.

* * *

Weiss had ran back to her team's dorm, she slammed the door and crumbled by it. Her bandages began to soak in her teardrops as she cried into hands. She couldn't do this, it was too much, it was a deadly path. The back of her head rested against the door as she stared out the window from across the room.

"I can't...do this. She's a _she_ and better yet, she happens to be a Faunus! My family _loves _the Faunus!" Weiss dried her tears with the back of her hand

"This cannot be happening, it's a dream, right? I'm not a...I can't be! It's impossible!"

Blake, with her feline ear pressed against the wood, heard every word of the rant.

"If I was...I'd be disowned! All my work to uphold my family's legacy will be for nothing! I-I'd be garbage on the side of the road! I would be-"

"Loved by someone" A familiar voice spoke. Weiss turned, she was like a deer in the headlights, scared and afraid.

"H-How long...have you?" She took steps back

Blake took a breath, "Long enough…W-Weiss.."

"No!" The Schnee shouted, "No, No, No!" with each word moved back. Weiss stopped suddenly, her face blank; she looked out of the window, "No…" she whispered...and jumped…

"Weiss!"

* * *

**AN: Aaaaannnnd cliffhanger! Hate me yet? See you next week!  
**

_**Love,**_

_**~Vox**_


	4. Chapter 4: Wounds

**AN:**** Well, it's Saturday again, time for a weekly helping of the Fangs and the Schnee! I think the last one had you _jumping _for joy! Eh? No one? OK...**

**Disclaimer************_:_ RWBY is a product of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. All characters are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.**********

* * *

Weiss waited for the ground with her eyes clenched shut.

"Weiss?" A voice asked

The white haired girl opened her eyelids and looked up; The Gambol Shroud's ribbon was wrapped around her forearm.

"Weiss...you have to stop! You're going to kill yourself!" Blake shouted as she tried to pull the girl up with the hilt.

"Blake, let me go!" Weiss unsheathed the Myrtenaster, "Or I'll do it myself!"

"You know I can't!" The Faunus did her best to keep her from falling, "Weiss, stop, you're destroying yourself! You can't run from this! We have to face it together! We're part of a team, were friends!"

The dangling girl processed the words, "This is different! This isn't how it's supposed to be!"

"We both know that isn't true! Weiss, please come back up!" Blake began to hoist the girl up, she grabbed the heiress' arm and heaved the girl inside. Belladonna dropped the weapon and shut the window with a relieving sigh.

The Schnee, stood up, livid,"Blake, you dolt-!"

Blake turned to face her, "No! Weiss, be quiet! I'm sick you running from this! You need to listen to me! You don't think I'm scared? I've been scared all my life because of who I am, and this situation hasn't helped! If anyone found out about this, I'd be discriminated for the rest of my life! I looked into a mirror after we kissed and I thought one thing, Weiss Schnee, Why. Why did you kiss me, Why did I like it, Why did it make my worries drift off?! I kept thinking of reasons not to be this way, but there was one reason that made we want to be that way; You, someone I could get close to, someone that I could die happy with!"

"I can't do that, Blake! I can be killed if my family finds out I kissed another woman, especially an ex-White Fang member! I can't be with you! It's not right, the kiss was a mistake! I don't why I did it!"

"I think we could live in peace, Weiss," Blake took Weiss' bandaged hands into hers, "I think if we were to accept this...we could be able to forget the consequences and be proud to be together." The taller girl was close now, Weiss sighed, almost submitting; She snapped back, terrified of how comfortable she had become.

"No, w-we...we can't...it-it's not!"

"Weiss, please listen to me!" Blake begged

"No, I refuse! I've been commanded my entire life! Not this time! I choose!" The anxious girl pulled Myrtenaster from its holster, "I choose this time!"

"Weiss, what are you doing?!" The Faunus taking a step back, reaching behind her for her weapon. It wasn't there, the Gambol Shroud sat on the floor across the room.

"You caused this! You filthy Faunus! This is your fault!" Weiss lunged.

Blake dodged her attacks, rolling and picking up her sheath. The Faunus turned towards her white-haired opponent, "Weiss, I don't want to fight-Huh!" She gasped, feeling the cold rapier impaling her abdomen; Weiss' eyes were blank with fright as they made eye contact with Blake. Blake dropped her cleaver as Weiss pulled her weapon from the wound.

"Y-You...s-stabbed...me.." She clutched her bleeding orifice.

The hurt girl, fainted from shock, and fell into Weiss' arms. "Blake! I-I! I didn't!" She realized there wasn't time for an apology, she took her scroll and contacted her teammates.

* * *

Three girls sat outside the emergency room, silent except for Weiss' sobbing and muttering of intelligible words. Ruby patted Weiss' back as an gray haired man approached them.

"Professor Ozp-" Ozpin held a hand up, bringing Ruby to a halt

"Ms. Schnee, after you have recovered from this traumatizing event, you will report to my office. Do you understand?' The headmaster leaned forward on his cane

Without saying a word, Weiss took her hands out of her head and nodded.

"Good, and you two" Yang and Ruby sat straight, "Support your teammates." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before leaving.

The sisters were well aware of what had happened; when they got to their dorm, Weiss was on the ground, crying, holding an unconscious bleeding Blake tightly. They had seen that the Myrtenaster wore a thin coat of their teammate's blood. Weiss hadn't spoken a recognizable word since they found her and Blake.

The trio waited for any news regarding their friend, the clock above their heads ticked and tocked. The hours seemed like years as they passed, eventually the girls had fallen asleep.

"Excuse me?" A nurse nudged Ruby awake, "Are you three Ruby, Weiss, and Yang?"

The girl's silver eyes blinked as she gathered herself, Ruby nodded with a yawn.

"You can visit her now, though she is still under, she is room 322"

"Yang, Weiss?" The hooded girl poked her teammates.

Yang rubbed her eyes, "What is it?"

"We can go see Blake now" Ruby answered

Weiss quietly stood up, stretched and walked towards the room. Ruby and Yang shrugged before following behind her.

* * *

The sisters sat, listening to the heart rate monitor, as the heiress stood by Blake's bed. The doctors had dressed her in a hospital gown and had removed her bow, leaving her feline ears exposed to the air. It was rare to see Blake's ears, even her teammates had only seen them once or twice; Weiss extended her arm, attempting to touch them. The Faunus groaned, like she knew what girl was trying to do; Weiss snapped her hand back to her side.

Blake's eyes were heavy, she struggled to open them.

"Blake?" The girl's blue-eyes were unsure of themselves.

"Weiss?" Blake's words were weak, but they were enough to gather the team around her bed.

"I'm...I'm sorry!" Weiss broke down "I-I didn't mean to! I was stupid and scared! I wasn't-"

"It's ok. I know Weiss. You were scared, I of all people should know how that feels."

"But I-!"

"Be quiet, you dolt." She let out a small lighthearted laugh. Weiss smiled slightly with a sniffle, wiping a tear away.

Yang and Ruby grinned, "Finally! You took a 'stab' at apologizing!" Yang coined a horrid pun.

The other three girls sighed with disappointment.

* * *

Their day subsequently relaxed, the team stayed with their injured colleague for remainder of the day, doing their best to keep her spirits up and head high. Eventually the shadow of Remnant cast itself over Vale; Yang, Ruby, and Weiss had begun their leave for the RWBY dorm. They each gave their goodbye, exitting one by one, until Weiss stood alone next to Blake.

"Blake….I just wanted to really say, I'm sorry. For not working this out with you...and stabbing you. I was terrified of what was to come…" Weiss felt her cheeks blush, "I've had time to think, and well, maybe the kiss wasn't a mistake...maybe it was like you said, to have someone to be with in this world. Maybe it could be something to... die for..."

Blake smiled slightly, "Maybe one day….we will…."

"Blake.." The heiress gave her a gentle hug before wandering towards the door.

"Weiss?"

"Yeah?"

"In a week I'll be able to walk...And there is this new café I want to go to...maybe we could go...together?"

"Definitely" Weiss nodded, "Night" She shut the door with a smile.

* * *

The morning sun pierced the stained windows of the headmaster's office.

"Ms. Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." Ozpin took a sip from his mug, pacing back and forth. Weiss kept her demeanor straight, attempting to not even blink.

Ozpin, watched something on his scroll, "Do you know why I called you here, Ms. Schnee?"

"Yes," Weiss nodded

"You understand that you can be expelled from this academy?" The headmaster set his coffee on his desk behind him

"Yes"

"You most definitely can be expelled for attacking another teammate outside of practice. Good thing it was an accident while training privately."

"But I...it wasn't…" The girl was stunned

Ozpin looked up from his scroll, "Blake Belladonna had requested a visit from me. She told me about you two."

"S-She what?" Weiss' hands became shaky

"I couldn't have imagined this, Ms. Schnee, not in my life-time. The next leader of the world renowned Schnee Dust Company, in love with a female faunus; It almost sounds like a fairy tale. Belladonna begged for your charges to be lifted; I have only agreed to it for one purpose, to keep this situation a fairy tale. Because I can't fathom what your family would do to you if they found that the myth was real."

She opened her mouth for a moment to speak, though the heiress closed it before any words came out.

"You are dismissed, Ms. Schnee"

Weiss spun around and walked toward the elevator, pressing the button on the interface. There was a ding before the heavy metal doors opened; she turned before entering.

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin." The girl stepped into the lift.

"Do not thank me, Ms. Schnee," Ozpin spoke as the doors began to close, "Thank the fair lady."

* * *

**AN:**** There you guys go! Stay tuned for next week!**

_**Love**_

_**~Vox**_


	5. Chapter 5: Be Casual

**AN:**** The story continues, not long until the end, not long at all! Enjoy this short story while it lasts!**

****Disclaimer************_:_ RWBY is a product of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. All characters are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.************

* * *

Blake's cane tapped against the sidewalk; she felt the sun's heat on her body. She smiled and looked over at her teammate, who had become extremely shy over the past week. The azure eyes still contained some uneasiness about this idea, but Weiss owed the girl this.

"Are you ok, Weiss?" Blake asked, giving the other girl a slight nudge.

The Schnee snapped out of her daze, "Oh, uh, yeah, I'm great"

"Are you sure? You still seem..jumpy about this...date thing"

"D-Don't say that!" Weiss blushed, checking her surrounds for anyone.

Blake chuckled, "Keep yourself in your skin."

Weiss sighed, "I'm just still nervous about this and Ruby and Yang, she we tell them? How would we tell them?"

"We'll make a plan later, because right now, it's just us, Ice Queen," Blake gave her best Torchwick impression, which she had been improving on ever since she recieved cane.

"I thought you said you were going to stop that?"

"I would, but you know, It really grows on you" She gave Weiss a Roman patented chuckle.

* * *

"I think Blake started with, 'I still never got an answer about the dream. The one about us.'" Pyrrha read aloud to Jaune. The champion had seen the two girls passing notes in the library before Weiss had ran off with Blake following; she had snatched the used paper to attempt and gather some information. Jaune had refused to let her read it before, respecting the girls' privacy; but after they heard about the stabbing, they needed to know anything about the situation at hand.

"Weiss said, 'It could be an indicator for something.' Then Blake wrote back, 'Do you think there is a chance that we might? You know?' And that's when Weiss left."

"That's it?" Arc asked, surprised at the low word count.

Pyrrha nodded, "Yup. Blake managed to push Weiss over the edge for some reason with two sentences." She scratched her head, thinking.

"Blake said something about a dream about both of them, so what happened in that dream to ask if they were 'You know'"

Jaune cited, "Maybe they 'looove' each other."

He received a swift punch from Pyrrha, "Come on, be serious! We need to figure this out; maybe we need some fresh air to _clear our heads_" She scolded

He gave Pyrrha a nervous chuckle, "We could head to that new café that opened-" He was yanked out of the room before speaking another word.

* * *

Weiss pushed a door open, setting off a bell. "Welcome to the Emerald Tree Café! Please help yourself to any seat you'd like!" A greeter welcomed the girls as they took a step in. They took in the relaxing café environment; the brightly lit place that was crafted with a modern combination of birch wood and chrome metal, to set the mood was a live jazz group playing a calm tune. The couple sat at a short table, next to a window that stretched from the floor to the ceiling.

"I should come here more often" Blake said, "Yang isn't here."

"Are you ok?" Weiss questioned

Amber-eye blinked at the Schnee, "Well, it doesn't hurt to walk anymore"

"No, I mean...you've been really, uh, talkative...it's somewhat unsettling"

"Oh..uh, well to be honest-"

"Welcome to the Emerald Tree! Have you two branched out into your menu selections?" A waiter interrupted

After ordering the bell ran as somebody walked into the café; Weiss' eyes widened, she dashed off into the nearby restroom. Blake turned around slightly before snapping back, she groaned from the pain in her abdomen; Pyrrha and Jaune had entered the bistro. She dug her face deep into the menu, hoping not to be spotted by JNPR members.

Blake's scroll vibrated, she pulled the device from her pocket, it was a message from Weiss.

"Come into the bathroom..." She read softly to herself from behind the menu. Blake snatched her cane and quickly walked off.

* * *

Jaune flipped over a page in the menu, Pyrrha just rubbed her temples, trying to understand the conflict between their friends.

"You need to take a break, Pyrrha, get a drink or something."

The girl sighed, "Sorry, I'm just working alone on this"

"Look, I don't have the slightest clue. Maybe we should just ask them, instead of trying to gather information from behind their backs."

Two girls held up menus over their faces as they sidestepped past Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Oof!" One girl tripped and fell to the floor, attracting the attention of many.

"Weiss?" Arc asked, recognizing her.

Blake folded her menu and held it behind her back, "Wow, it's weird seeing you two here!" She attempted to seem anonymous.

Pyrrha shook her head slightly, "Uh, yeah...what are you and Weiss doing here?"

"J-Just talking," The Schnee responded

"So, how's the...?" Jaune pointed to his abdomen.

"O-Oh, that? That's doing fine, it's healing well." Blake nodded.

"Hey, so what's-" Arc started before getting a punch to his arm from Pyrrha.

"What's your day been like?" She tried to keep the blonde from exposing them.

Weiss dawned a suspicious look, "Uh...Good...but we have to leave now...goodbye!"

Weiss and Blake casually walked off.

* * *

"That was close..." Blake announced, as she sat on her bunk.

"What were you going to say?" Weiss quickly changed the subject.

She tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Back at the Emerald Tree, the waiter cut you off."

"Oh, I...I've felt more comfortable around you, I feel like I don't have to constrain myself to meet other's standards anymore." Blake's eyes wandered off only to be brought back to attention by Weiss lifting her up.

"Blake… you were the first person to set aside where I came from...and just look at me...for who I am, so I am happy to return the favor."

The two girls leaned in for a kiss, their lips barely grazing each other when suddenly.

"What are you doing?!" Yang and Ruby shouted

* * *

**AN:**** Yes I'm evil, muahahahaha! Oh, I love cliffhangers.**

_**Love**_

_**~Vox**_


	6. Chapter 6: Wrapping Up the Loose Ends

**AN:**** This is a short little conclusion chapter, wraps up the loose ends and ends the story! Enjoy!**

****Disclaimer************_:_ RWBY is a product of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. All characters are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.************

* * *

The busted girls recoiled and made a dash for the door, though they were easily caught by their blonde teammate. Yang was furious, she marched the two petrified girls to a bunk as Ruby closed the door. Blake and Weiss were forced to sit, both were blushing and avoiding eye contact from anyone in the room.

"You two...I've had enough!" Yang scolded, "First, you don't talk to us and then you _lie _to us! Is Sun even related to this?"

Weiss muttered, "No…"

"So, all this time, it you two?! Just you?! And you didn't come to us for help!?"

"Yang, I-I think we can all calm down!" Ruby stuttered.

"Ruby, are you alright with them not-"

"No!" The young girl shouted, "I'm not alright with it, but it doesn't mean I can force my friends to talk, Yang! And if you two could share some information more often you wouldn't be alone in this! So as a result of all you being idiots this whole time I've had to be the girl in the middle keeping this team in one piece before you three could rip it apart!" Ruby stopped her rant, panting for a breath.

The other teammates were shocked by her reaction, standing there in defensive stances.

"I-I-I'm sorry," She added

Blake looked up, "No, you're right. We should have talked to you both about Weiss' and I's...uh...relationship status"

"And I shouldn't have been such a...extortionist..." Yang glanced at the floor

"Finally!" Ruby threw hands in the air, "Now the second thing we have to cover is...Were you two kissing?!"

* * *

Blake kicked her feet slightly as she looked the floor, a heavy blush was resting on her face as Weiss told the story of this ordeal.

"And, we thought about it," Weiss rested her hand on Blake's, surprising the Faunus, "And gave it a chance."

Yang and Ruby just blinked.

"I-It came as a surprise to us too" Blake chimed in

Yang thought for a moment, "What about Sunn and Neptune?"

"We talked about it over the past week, but I don't know...something about this, right here...feels good..." Blake smiled and looked over to her girlfriend, who blushed.

"C'mere" The brunette pulled Weiss in a small kiss.

"Awh, come on guys, at least give some time to process this before you do that!"

Meanwhile on the outside of the room, Jaune and Pyrrha listened with cups pressed against the door; they were gawking.

Arc shocked at what he heard, he unconsciously shouted, "No! My Snow Angel!" before he was slapped by Pyrrha

The four girls inside simultaneously shot looks at the door. Weiss grew angry and broke away from the kiss, stomping to the door.

"Jaune Arc, you idiotic dolt!" She burst the door open.

The culprits threw their hands in the air, "Weiss, calm down!" Pyrrha pleaded.

Surprised to see Pyrrha there, the realized what they were doing, "Wait a minute?! You two were at the cafe! And you guys kept staring at us in class! Have been spying on us ever since you bandaged me?!" Weiss put it together.

"I can explain!" Jaune persisted, buying time, "Pyrrha run!"

All that remained was their dust clouds.

"They were gonna find out anyway," Blake said

"But! They!"

"Come on, don't be so We_ice_ cold!" Yang created a terrible pun that made the other girls converge on her. "I guess it's what I get for playing with Fangs and the Schnee!" The blonde got out before being verbally pounced.

* * *

**AN:**** Short and sweet is all we need here! Time to work on a Grimm Wound! Bye!**

_**Love**_

_**~Vox**_


End file.
